


To Build A Home

by starryeyedkids



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mages, Magic, Mentions of verbal abuse, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedkids/pseuds/starryeyedkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He suddenly had a moment of crystal clear clarity and he nodded at Louis.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I think I’ll give it a try,” Harry said and gave Louis a small smile. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Louis grinned back at him. “Alright. You’ll come with me?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Harry nodded at him and felt sweet and foolish hope bloom in his chest.</i>
</p><p>Or</p><p>Harry is a werewolf who wanders about aimlessly but being stuck in a cabin with a mage during a storm and helping him find a magical flower changes things for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> K, thanks for helping me out always. This fic is for you.
> 
> The title comes from [To Build A Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUFJJNQGwhk) by The Cinematic Orchestra.
> 
> You can talk to me on [tumblr](http://steampunk-lou.tumblr.com/)

The cabin was dusty and rickety but it had a roof and the windows were cracked but not broken. There was a faint scent of the previous inhabitants and the magic signature was a bit strong but there weren’t any wards. Harry was fairly sure that it was abandoned.

The door opened with an alarming creak and Harry entered cautiously, alert for any sound of inhabitants. He didn’t want to get into trouble for trespassing but other than some mice scampering about he couldn’t hear anything.

He sighed and dropped his bag on the floor and took off his gloves. His hand was cramped from holding on so tightly to the lantern. He rubbed his hands together and then tried to increase the flame of the lantern. His hands were clumsy and slipped off the knob and after a few tries he gave up and leaned against the wall. All at once, the pain and the exhaustion hit him and he whimpered. He straightened up and snarled at the sound that came from him because it was a call for the comfort of pack and he didn’t have a pack anymore.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to quieten his thoughts but they slipped past the walls of stoicism he had built up and he was too tired to fight them. Everything seemed to be a fight these days. He let the thoughts swirl about his head for a few minutes and then he turned the knob of the lantern again. The sputtering flame of the lantern brightened and he stared at the steady flame and wished he had a bigger flame to ward off the cold.

It was heart crushingly lonely: the pitiable light from the lantern, the disquieting shadows, the dusty floor and the groan of the window as the wind howled outside. The snow storm was building up. He hoped it would pass over soon so that he could make it to the next village. He was running low on supplies.

He sat in the silence and soon felt sleep drag on his eyes. He drifted off, his mind becoming quiet and his body slackening. Then the door screeched open and there was a rush of frigid air before it closed. All vestiges of sleep left Harry in an instant and he unsheathed the knife he wore on his belt. He growled low in his throat.

The man who had entered turned towards him and his eyes were glowing with an unearthly blue light. He took a step back in surprise when he saw Harry crouched in the nook. A ball of bright light floated up in the space between them and Harry winced and looked away, his heart thudding in fear because it was a mage and he was near about defenseless.

“I’m sorry! I thought this place was abandoned. I mean no harm,” the man said, his voice quick and high. The ball of light dimmed and Harry blinked a few times before he looked at the man. Bright spots were still dancing before his eyes and the man stood still and silent as Harry’s eyes adjusted to the light and tried to calm his heart. The mage could’ve attacked him but he hadn’t but Harry couldn’t stop the fear from coursing through him.

“I mean no harm,” the mage repeated. “I was just seeking shelter.”

Harry looked at him and saw that he was a slight man, dressed in winter clothes which were wet and squelched when the man shifted. He looked damp and uncomfortable and worried but not threatening. He held his staff loosely and not defensively and Harry relaxed slightly.

Harry cleared his throat twice but voice was still rusty and rough when he spoke. “It is abandoned. I’m seeking shelter too.”

The mage relaxed a bit and then fidgeted. “Well, I’ll just sit then,” he said and waved his free hand about vaguely.

Harry watched with unblinking eyes as the mage moved to a corner and put down his staff and then took off his cloak and bunched it up on the floor. He took of his boots, socks and sweater and then sat down. He rummaged through his rucksack and took out a pair of spectacles and a book. Harry watched him write on his book for a few minutes and then he looked away.

Other than the muted sounds of the wind and creaking beams there were the sounds of the mage’s pencil scratching against his book and the mage muttering to himself. Harry knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep now so he busied himself by taking inventory of his supplies. He had a change of clothes, a canteen of water and another of kerosene both of which were running low, a pouch of money, his toiletries, a blanket, a skein of wool and knitting needles and food.

It took a short amount of time to check his supplies and once again Harry was left with nothing to do. He sneaked a glance at the mage and then looked away. He didn’t want to stare at him but it was either that or watching an unnervingly fat spider spin a web. He ended up staring at his pocket watch.

Staring at the watch was even more dreadful; a minute ticked by at a glacial pace and Harry was quite sure that an empire had risen and fallen by the time a minute had passed. He also started feeling the cold more keenly. Werewolves generally didn’t feel the cold as easily as humans did but damp clothing and a snowstorm didn’t help matters. He huddled into a ball and sighed. He could’ve been in a warm inn by now had the bloody storm held off a bit.

He decided that he would have dinner now and then he would knit to pass time. Dinner was simple, bread and cheese and tinned fruit. The bread was a bit dry and the cheese was hard but it wasn’t as though he could just walk out and go the grocer’s. He had just finished eating a morsel when the mage spoke.

“I’ll pay you if you gave me some food.”

Harry considered the mage. He could see his hungry gaze and the way his eyes kept darting to the food Harry held. Harry had been taught never to deny food and water to people who were hungry and thirsty and he didn’t need money that bad right now, he share a bit of food with him but he decided he would exchange food for something else.

“If you’ll use your magic for giving me warmth, I’ll give you food,” Harry said.

The mage got up and picked up his staff and Harry felt a bolt of fear shoot through him. Had he insulted him? Some mages were very possessive about their magic and didn’t liking using it for someone else.

“I’m rather tired so I won’t be able to stretch my magic till where you’re sitting. It’s better if I sit near you,” the mage walked up to him slowly, taking measured steps and making himself as unthreatening as possible as though he was approaching a wild animal. Harry felt vaguely insulted.

The mage sat down a respectable distance away from him and a moment later, Harry felt warmth envelop him. Harry shivered because it felt heavenly and he basked in it. He took off his heavy cloak and boots and wiggled his fingers and toes. Harry wished he could have a warm bath, warm food and a comfortable bed, for home. Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat and divided the food and handed it to the mage who was shifting impatiently beside him.

The mage said a perfunctory, “Thank you,” and started eating. The cabin was silent as they ate and Harry offered him the canteen of water. After they finished eating they sat in silence but the silence wasn’t awkward; the mage looked content and he started writing on his book again. Harry could smell the ozone from the mage’s magic and his sweeter, lighter scent. Harry stretched his arms out and snatched them back when his fingers brushed against the mage’s staff.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, his fingertips tingling. Most mages were incredibly possessive of their staffs as well and layered it with terrifying wards. He really hoped his fingers won’t fall off.

The mage shrugged. “It’s fine. The tingling will pass in a few minutes.”

Harry looked at him, slightly bewildered. He couldn’t believe how easy going this mage seemed to be. “You haven’t warded it?” he asked before he could stop himself.

“Of course I have. But they activate only when someone tries to use it or damage it. I don’t want to injure someone who accidentally touches it. Like you for example.”

“Oh. That’s... wise?” Harry said, unsure.

The mage nodded and then smiled and extended his hand. “I’m Louis. If we’re going to be stuck here we might as well introduce ourselves.”

“My name’s Harry,” Harry said and shook Louis’ hand. It was warm and gritty with dust and Louis shook his hand firmly. Harry wanted to hold on to his hand and feel the warmth of another person against his hand after going so long without human touch but he snatched his hand back.

“So, how did you end up here?”

“I was travelling and I thought I’ll take a shortcut. It started storming and I thought I’ll freeze to death here but then I saw this cabin so here I am,” Harry said and turned to face Louis. Louis turned to face him too and it struck Harry that Louis was a very handsome man.

“I lost time looking for potion ingredients and by then it was snowing quite heavily. I couldn’t even see. Thank god for this cabin.”

“Wait,” Harry said furrowing his brows, “You were looking for ingredients in this weather?”

Louis shrugged easily, “There’s a lot one can look for even in this weather.”

It was too glib to be considered truthful and besides, Harry didn’t recall any ingredients that could be found in these parts from his potions studies. He didn’t press it though because it wasn’t his business.

“You could’ve found your way out though. With magic.” Harry wiggled his fingers to indicate magic and Louis smiled.

“My magic would’ve sparked out in a minute. Magic can’t withstand such a force of nature, you know.”

“Yes. I remember reading something about that.”

“What do you do, Harry?”

Harry faltered, unsure of what to say. “I’m just travelling at this moment. Maybe I’ll do a potions apprenticeship later,” Harry said and his heart felt heavy in his chest and a wave of disappointment and hurt and betrayal crashed on him. He looked away and blinked the wetness in his eyes away. Maybe one day he’ll be able to think of these things and only feel tendrils of disappointment instead of feeling it in this debilitating way that soured him to his core.

Louis was quite for a minute and Harry could feel his thoughtful gaze on him. Harry took a deep breath and pushed away the memories of a cruel voice mocking him relentlessly and humiliating him.

“I have a small company. I create wards and seals and sell them,” Louis said.

“Then why were you looking for potion ingredients?” Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Louis chuckled and leaned back against the wall and stretched out. “I was helping a friend.”

“Alright,” Harry said and mentally swore to not say anything about it again.

“Be careful about whom you choose to do your apprenticeship with. My teacher was cranky and eccentric. Once he caught me sleeping in the shed in my underwear after a wild night out and half of the 3 hour lecture was spent in criticizing my smalls.”

“What!” Harry said, barking out a laugh.

“He said and I quote, ‘A man with horrible underclothing can never make anything of himself.’ It was a surreal experience.”

Harry laughed hard at the image of a short, bald man with a long grey beard shaking his fists and Louis and scolding him about his underclothing. Louis chuckled along with him and Harry felt lighter than he had in days.

“That must’ve been really embarrassing,” Harry said and giggled again. “I would’ve died of mortification.”

“Believe me, I was horribly mortified. But this was peanuts compared to other embarrassing things that happened to me.”

“Oh, like what?”

Louis rolled his eyes and huffed. “I’m not telling you about all my embarrassing moments, Harry!”

Harry shrank back, unsure and afraid that he had crossed a limit. He quickly mumbled a “Sorry.”

“Whoa! No need for a sorry. I was joking,” Louis said and he reached out a hand and squeezed Harry’s shoulder briefly. Harry could feel the phantom touch of Louis’ hand on his shoulder even after he had withdrawn his hand. He couldn’t remember when he had been last touched and touch starvation affected werewolves worse.

“Um, alright. I thought I had crossed a limit,” Harry shrugged self consciously.

“It’s alright, mate. Just don’t want a handsome and mysterious stranger to think I’m a clown,” Louis said and then what he said seemed to catch up to him and his eyes widened but he didn’t say anything more and instead looked away and pretended to pick lint on his shirt. Harry swung between pleased and embarrassed and decided not to embarrass Louis further.

“I’m not mysterious,” he said.

Louis looked up and gave him a small smile. “Well you are mysterious. You’re all frowny browns and minced words,” Louis said making his voice deeper and furrowing his brows.

Harry bit back a smile and shook his head. He felt glad that he had decent company to talk to instead of having to spend the night alone in a ramshackle cabin. He leaned back against the wall and sighed suddenly feeling sleepy though he didn’t think sleeping here was the best idea. His back would kill him in the morning. Louis yawned loudly beside him and Harry shot him a sympathetic look.

“I hope this storm stops soon. I need to go to the village to restock my supplies because I’m running low.”

“I’ll help you then. I’ll melt the snow so that you’ll be able to walk easily,” Louis said and picked up his staff and tapped it against his hand.

“Thank you, but there’s no need for that. I’ll manage,” Harry said. Harry was sure it would take about thirty minutes more than when there was no snow. It would be a bit troublesome but not all that difficult.

“And how’re you going to manage,” Louis asked raising an eyebrow. “It’s snowing like hell in case you didn’t notice.” He used his hands while talking and he had an expressive face and Harry thought it would never get boring to talk with Louis.

“I’m a werewolf,” Harry shrugged.

Louis’ brow cleared with realization and then he smiled.

“Ooh. My best mate is a werewolf too. He said I was an honorary member of the pack. So I howl at the moon with them during full moons,” he said with a chuckle.

Harry felt a leaden weight settle on his chest as he listened to Louis chatting on about his friend’s pack. Of course this happened to him. He tried to keep away from other werewolves and packs and he met a pack adjacent member.

“...and their alpha is amazing. They have these full moon feasts that are just amazing-”

“Some packs are horrible,” Harry cut in. His palms were sweating and his heart was pounding. He couldn’t listen to Louis go on about amazing this pack was.

“What?” Louis asked, turning to look at him, his face concerned.

“It’s not some sort of fairy tale. Some packs have bad alphas and bad people in them. Not all packs are loving and perfect,” Harry said. His voice was strangled a trembling and he cursed himself for opening his mouth.

“Alright?” Louis said and he sounded confused and concerned.

Harry felt ridiculous and naked as though he had peeled back every layer and shown his fragility and vulnerability, his still raw wounds. He took deep breaths to calm himself down to stop feeling as though he had revealed everything. He hadn’t said much, he reminded himself. Louis didn’t know everything.

“I just, I mean, there are some packs that don’t have healthy bonds. It’s more like a power play with people vying for the alpha’s favour,” Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair, torn between wanting to explain and wanting to keep quiet and let this tense moment dissolve.

“Did you,” Louis’ voice was hesitant and Harry cringed because he knew what was about to follow. “Did you have a bad experience with your pack?”

“You could say that,” Harry said.

The silence that followed was awkward but Louis didn’t say anything to fill the silence and Harry was infinitely glad. The storm sounded like it was winding down and in a few hours Harry would be on his way again. Louis cleared his throat softly and Harry looked at him.

“I was looking for the Ruby flower,” Louis said.

Harry’s eyes widened. “I thought the Ruby flower only grows down south.”

“There are a few over here and their growth is really stunted compared to the flowers down south. Their magical properties are less in comparison but they do retain some properties.”

“Oh,” Harry said in wonder.

“There’s a flu sweeping through my town and I agreed to help look for the flower so that the potion makers can brew a potion that will cure the illness and stop it before it spreads further.”

“But you said its magical properties are weak so you won’t be able to sense its magic,” Harry said, his interest piqued.

“I know the general co-ordinates. I’ll reach there and manually sweep the place,” Louis grimaced.

Harry drummed his fingers on his knee. He had smelled the flower before and he would be able to help Louis find the flower. He wondered if he should offer his help and then decided to go for it.

“I could help you? I can help you track it,” Harry said. Louis tilted his head to the side and gave him a considering look.

“You don’t have to pay me or anything,” Harry continued and Louis nodded and said, “Ok.”

Louis smiled at him, a bright, cheery, infectious smile that automatically made Harry smile. They settled back against the wall and talked sporadically and eventually Louis nodded off, snoring softly. Harry tried to stay awake but he lost the fight and nodded off soon after. It would be hell on his back but he would deal with it tomorrow.

xx

Harry woke up the next day with a crick on his neck and when he sat up his back screamed at him. He gritted his teeth and stood up but fell back on the ground with a thump. His legs were completely numb. He sighed and waited until the numbness in his leg turned to that horrible pins and needles sensation and then when that passed, he stood up and stretched and massaged his back as much as he could.

Louis snuffled and then yawned before he opened his eyes and blinked at Harry sleepily. Harry gave him a tentative smile and Louis smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up and Harry chuckled.

The storm had stopped at some point during the night and it was silent outside expect for the groan of the branches that were heavy with snow and the chirp of a lone bird. Light was streaming in through the windows and Harry wanted to curl in the warmth and sleep but his clothes were already dusty from sleeping on the floor and back still twinged. He wondered if he could stay at an inn tonight but his musings were cut short by Louis sneezing up a storm.

“Fuck! Ugh. My clothes are so dusty,” Louis said and screwed up his nose as he dusted his cloak again and dropped it to the floor when it brought on another bout of sneezing.

“Leave it. You can wash it later,” Harry said amused because Louis’ hair was tousled and his eyes were half open and he was frowning. Harry privately thought he looked like a kitten.

Louis gave his cloak a disgusted look and then sighed. Harry took out a tin of fruit that was left over and shared it with Louis. The fruit only took a slight edge of his hunger and the idea of an inn was becoming more and more appealing. He usually slept at the travelling posts which had a stone slab for beds and brought food from handcarts that passed about and not many people would be hawking after a storm and the travelling post would be like an ice block.

When they finally got ready to leave, Louis tapped the door with his staff and his eyes turned electric blue. When he opened the door, an arc of ice on the doorstep had melted off. A blast of frigid air hit Harry and he shivered and burrowed into his cloak. He looked at Louis when Louis called out to him.

Louis’ eyes were luminous. They were a clear, bright blue in the brilliant light of the day and they were mesmerizing.

“I’ll have to use magic on your boots, Harry. It’s so that you won’t slip in the water when I melt the ice,” Louis said.

“Alright.”

Louis smiled slightly and waved his staff and his eyes glowed. Harry didn’t feel any tingle in his feet but he rather thought that the air around his boots had shifted slightly. Louis melted the ice in front of them and started walking and Harry followed behind.

The water sloshed around his boots and the ground was really mucky but Harry didn’t slip or stumble which was surprising because usually Harry’s clumsiness and snow were a lethal combination.

They walked in silence with Louis studying his map and compass. It was silent in the forest and even the silence felt like a sound to Harry’s sensitive ears. He focused on the sloshing water and on the beat of Louis’ heart. It was a long trek and they reached the place only after two hours.

“Well, here it is,” Louis said waving around an area that was uniformly covered in snow. “Do your thing.”

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath and scented the air.The snow had muted the other scents so if he could find a thread of scent he would be able to track.  He walked around the area and eventually he caught a faint scent. He followed it and the scent led to a tree with huge roots that had erupted out of the ground.

“Here. It’s here,” Harry said, his voice breathless with accomplishment and excitement.

Louis walked up to the tree and melted the ice around it and the scent of the flower grew stronger. He crouched down before giant, gnarly, intersecting roots and, yes, the scent was the strongest here.

“This isn’t going to be elegant. Move back and cover your ears, Harry, I’m going blast a bit of these roots off,” Louis said.

Harry moved far away from the tree and covered his ears. He heard a dull blast and the acrid smell of smoke hit his nose. He went up to Louis who was using magic to chip away at the remnants of the root because he had only blasted away the top part in order to protect the flowers.

Louis let out a whoop of delight when he saw the first flash of red. He chipped away harder and then the tiny ruby red flower was visible. Harry watched in awe as Louis carefully extracted it. It was so much smaller than its southern counterpart but its magic was still potent as Harry found out when he gently touched its petal and his finger tingled. Louis put them in a pouch and Harry watched as he wove a ward around it and put it away.

“Thank you so much, Harry,” Louis said and he was grinning big and wide, his eyes crinkling and turning into slits. “That was amazing. Thank you,” Louis said and took off his glove and stuck his hand out.

“W-welcome,” Harry stammered awkwardly and took off his glove and shook hands with Louis. The handshake was over all too quickly and Harry wanted to pull Louis into a hug. He wanted to feel the warmth and comfort of another person against him but he had just met Louis and it would be extremely weird, so he took a step back so that he didn’t anything like that.

“So...I’ll be off then,” Harry said, fussing with his gloves. He didn’t want to leave, didn’t want to travel alone with only his thoughts for company especially now that he had spent time with someone and had a conversation that extended beyond pleasantries.

“Wait,” Louis said, chewing his lip. Harry looked at him quizzically. “A mate of mine is hiring people for his apothecary. You could try out there if you want.”

Harry was quiet, Louis’ words swirling in his head. He was shocked by the offer and he hesitated, unsure of what to say. Louis was rummaging through his rucksack and he took out a crumpled, ink stained flyer.

“Here, this is the address. You go there anytime you want though make sure you go there before the end of the month because the hiring process will stop then. Or you can come with me if you want.”

Harry smoothed out the flyer and stared at it and wondered if he should try. It would make his life easier if he got the job and if he didn’t get the job then, well, he would think of something. He suddenly had a moment of crystal clear clarity and he nodded at Louis.

“I think I’ll give it a try,” Harry said and gave Louis a small smile.

Louis grinned back at him. “Alright. You’ll come with me?”

Harry nodded at him and felt sweet and foolish hope bloom in his chest. He didn’t know what was going to happen nor did he know the man with whom he was going to travel with but as he walked alongside Louis, he turned to look at the road he was supposed to take and it seemed barren and unappealing.

Harry thought he might as well try this new, unknown road and see what happened, see if he could make a home there.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I couldn't stop myself from writing more so... Here it is! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is birthday gift for K who is the greatest friend anyone can ask for!!

The walk to Louis’ town was long and their speed was impeded by snow. Harry could see that Louis was tiring out due to the continuous use of magic to melt the snow. He stopped melting the snow after some time and gave Harry an apologetic smile but Harry waved it away; after all he had expended quite a lot of magic in keeping them warm the whole night, melting the snow on the road and then blasting away the roots of the tree.

They plodded along in silence and Harry’s optimism started cracking and doubt seeped in through the cracks. What had he been thinking to just follow an unknown stranger? The flyer could have been bogus and this may all be some plan to rob him, not that he had much. He suddenly felt nervous and he tugged at his hair and all the tales he had heard from old travellers in the travelling posts flashes through his mind. But then again, Harry hadn’t noticed any skips in Louis’ heart beat that indicated a lie nor had he smelled blood lust. Not that he knew what blood lust smelled like.

“My town is called Iphigenia,” Louis said, bringing Harry out of his spiraling thoughts. Harry saw that Louis was panting with exertion. “It’s quite small compared to some of the towns around here but it’s really lovely. There’s a lake at the outskirts of the town.”

Harry hummed vaguely in reply. He wondered how much further the town was because Louis’ breathing was laboured and his face was waxy with exhaustion.

“You can stay with me for some time till you’re able to find your feet,” Louis continued. “I’m parched. Would you give me some water?”

Harry stared at Louis. Louis flitted through topics like a butterfly flitting through flowers. “Stay with you? I thought I would take a room on rent. I don’t want to impose.”

“As someone who took rooms on rent before I bought a house, let me tell you they rip you off and don’t offer anything for the exorbitant rent they charge.”

“I would like to look them up just the same,” Harry said. He didn’t want to put all his faith on a stranger and have nothing to fall back on.

“That’s fine. Could I have some water please?” Louis said.

“Oh! Yes. I forgot.” Harry took out the canteen of water and handed it over to Louis.

Louis drank the water in quick gulps and then handed back the canteen to Harry. He took deep breaths and mopped his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. “Come on, the intersection isn’t far away and maybe we’ll be able to get a ride on a cart.

Luck was on their side when they reached the intersection. A burly man with a billowing moustache; who rode a cart filled with sacks of vegetables, offered them a ride. He helped them make place in the cart and Harry and Louis sat squished together. The ride wasn’t particularly pleasant; the buffaloes were far less elegant than horses, but it was better than walking for miles. They were dropped off on the road that led to the village and they thanked the man.

The first thing that Harry saw in the town of Iphigenia was a huge statue of a magess wielding her staff. A plaque below read: Iphigenia protecting the town from the raiders with a ring of fire. Harry admired the craftsmanship of the statue, at how well it portrayed the power and strength of the magess.

“They say that the ring of fire was so powerful and so hot that it caused a thundercloud to form above the town,” Louis said, voice tinged with admiration.

“Did she beat the raiders?”

“Yes, they retreated and attacked other towns but then the war happened and you know the rest. This was the only town that was untouched by the raiders.”

The town was bustling and the snow had already been melted either with magic or with salt. People were going on with their business and all the shops were open. They went past the town square which so busy that it was as if there hadn’t been a storm the previous night at all. Louis nodded and waved at a lot of people and it was obvious that he was well known here.

Louis lived a few streets away from the town square and he must be doing really well with his business because Harry could tell that it was an expensive area with one look. As they neared Louis’ house, Harry saw Louis’ step becoming lighter and he started walking quicker, eager to get home. Harry felt an irrational pang of jealousy; the comfort and surety of home was a guarantee for Louis. He shook away the thoughts and increased his pace to keep up with Louis.

Louis’ house was of modest proportions and the garden surrounding the house was well tended. When Harry walked through the gate, the wards swept through him whereas they melted away when Louis came in. They left their mud caked boots at the porch and went inside the house.

The house was lived in and homely and without any pretensions. As Louis led him through the house, Harry smelled the scent of a lot of people and their scents were equally distributed around the house as though they moved through the house with familiarity and didn’t stay in one room like guests did.

“Does your family live here?” Harry asked curious. He had thought that Louis lived alone but if he stayed with his family then Harry would leave because he didn’t want to intrude upon a family and also, it would be terribly awkward.

“No. They come to visit me quite often though,” Louis said, leading him to a room in the end of the floor.

“You can stay in this room. Hot water will come up through the dumbwaiter and if you want more, then just send the bucket down the dumbwaiter. You can wash your clothes in the cellar, there’s space for it there. I’ll get you some soap and a towel.”

Harry kept his rucksack in a far corner of the room because he didn’t want to keep his rucksack on the furniture and start a bedbug infestation. He wasn’t if his bag had bedbugs but it wouldn’t hurt to be sure. The room was airy and had windows and the bed looked comfortable. It looked like heaven to Harry. Louis brought the soap and towels for him and then went back to his own room to wash up. Harry took out the anti-lice solution that he kept hidden in a dark corner of the rucksack and went to the bathroom. Those travelling posts were a hub of all sorts of bugs.

He stripped out of clothes and winced at the rank smell. By the time he had taken off all his clothes, the dumbwaiter clanked up to the bathroom and Harry poured the water in the tub. Steam rose up from the water and Harry deduced that Louis must have those magical water heaters that heated a large quantity of water rapidly.

The steaming water stung a bit on his skin but it felt so, so good that tears sprung to Harry’s eyes. It had been so long since he had had a proper warm bath and a comfortable bed to sleep in and not a cheap inn. He took in shuddering breaths and then wiped away the tears and pushed away all the thoughts on his mind and concentrated on washing up.

Harry felt decadent and guilty for sending for more water but he since winter had started, he had only washed himself up with a piece of cloth and a jug of water, so he wanted to bathe properly and he figured that Louis wouldn’t want a grimy person in his house.

He washed his hair last, lathering the solution fiercely. Sleeping in travelling posts had acquainted him with all sorts of bugs. He was glad that he had cut his hair short because his long hair would’ve been damaged beyond belief although he still felt a pang of loss when his fingers brushed against his bare shoulders. Vanity didn’t matter when your survival depended on practicality.

He dressed after carefully and then went downstairs and he felt wonderful. He found the dining room and there was a note from Louis on the table that said he had gone to deliver the Ruby flowers to the potion makers and that there was food in the kitchen.

Food was cold meat, bread and butter but Harry ate with relish, enjoying every morsel. He went in for a second helping and this time he ate slowly and sipped milk as he watched the gentle snow fall outside the window in the dining room. He washed the cutlery and wondered if he should wait up for Louis but his eyes were so heavy with sleep that he could barely keep them open. He went to his room and undressed before he got and the bed. He rumbled in pleasure at the softness of the bed and that it smelled like washing soap and not like the multitude of people who had slept on it before like in the travelling post.

He fell asleep before he could blink twice.

XX

Harry woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He stumbled out of bed and opened the door and looked bleary eyed at Louis whose mouth dropped open when he saw him. It took Harry an embarrassingly long time to realize that he was just in his underwear and his eyes widened in horror. He stared at Louis’ amused face for a long moment before his brain caught up to the situation and he cursed and slammed the door shut. His face flamed at his impropriety. What would Louis think of him now?

He hastily pulled up his trousers and buttoned up his shirt and then opened the door, apologies tumbling from his lips. Louis was leaning against the wall opposite to Harry’s door and he chuckled and waved his apologies away.

“Happens to the best of us, mate. I just came to wake you up, it is half past eight and breakfast is ready. Plus, you’ve your big interview today.”

“I’ll be down in a few minutes. I’m really sorry for my manners; I’m generally not this ill-mannered.”

“It is fine, Harry. No harm done,” Louis said, obviously trying to smother a laugh.

Harry’s cheeks stung with embarrassment as he washed up with a basin of warm water and a cloth. He dressed in yesterday’s clothes and made his way to the dining room. Louis was reading his letters and drinking tea and Harry helped himself to some porridge and toast.

Harry was taking his last bite of porridge when Louis announced that he was going to his study. Louis wished him luck for his interview and clapped him on his shoulder when he passed by Harry. Harry lightly touched his shoulder and then took a deep breath, nervousness bubbling in his stomach.

He went up to his room to get his pouch of money and the flyer Louis had given him. He left the house with hope in his heart and a prayer on his lips.

XX

Liam Payne of Payne’s Apothecary was a big man with a sweet smile, a friendly voice and an enthusiastic handshake. Harry could smell the roots and herbs and flowers that were stocked in the apothecary, some of which were familiar and many of which were unfamiliar. He followed Liam to his small office and sat down on the chair and tried to control his tension.

“So, Mr. Styles, what position are you applying for?”

Harry actually wanted the post of an assistant potion brewer but he knew that he didn’t have the qualifications for it. He was not trained and he had left his studies for an apprenticeship mid-way. Love for potions and eagerness to study sadly didn’t count as qualifications.

“I want to apply for the position of shop assistant, sir,” Harry said, trying not to let his voice waver. He had the arms of the chair in such a tight grip that he fancied he heard it creak.

Liam asked him generic questions and tested his basic potions knowledge which Harry was well versed in. Harry faltered a few times while answering but he managed to keep his rambling in check and answered as precisely and concisely as he could.

“Well then, Mr. Styles, you’ve got the job. Congratulations!”

Harry was speechless for a minute but then he grinned broadly and shook Liam’s hand. They went over his pay and his leave days and Harry left the apothecary with a job in his hands.

Though neither the job nor the pay was all that exciting, Harry thought it was quite a good start.

He walked about the town and enquired about the rent in boarding houses but the rent or the condition of the rooms made his stomach turn and he left with hasty assurances to get back to them though he had no intention of doing so. He kept in mind some of the better rooms, just in case things went wrong.

Next, he went to a second hand clothes shop and bought two suits, two pairs of pyjamas, a thicker coat and other sundry items. He pointedly ignored the display of tie pins and knick knacks, he walked past them even though they were very pretty and his heart was set on them.

When he reached home, he saw Louis sitting on the sofa, glasses perched on his nose and reading the newspaper. Louis looked up when he came in and raised a quizzical brow and Harry couldn’t help but grin broadly.

Louis looked pleased and he smiled at Harry. “Congrats, mate.”

“Thank you,” Harry said and then he said, “Thank you” again, this time his voice was quite and laden with meaning. His words were weighed down in the back of his throat with how important it was to thank Louis for his kindness and he couldn’t quite voice them but Louis tilted his head at him in understanding and Harry gave him a soft smile.

“Well,” Harry cleared his throat, feeling slightly embarrassed, “Um, we should decide upon the rent and things, right?”

“Yes, we should,” Louis set down the paper and Harry dropped his parcels on the side table and joined Louis on the sofa.

The rent that Louis quoted was nominal but Louis asked him to share all the household chores with him. Harry agreed and they chalked up the duties then Harry went up to his room and put away he stuff. He took his rucksack and dirty clothes to the cellar to wash them. The magical heater was a bit tricky to understand but Harry managed to get it working and drew up a bucket of boiling hot water. He poured the leftover kerosene in the bucket and soaked his rucksack in it. That would take care of any bugs. He washed his clothes and then went up to his room and washed up before joining Louis for dinner.

They ate in an odd sort of silence; it wasn’t uncomfortable nor was it comfortable. Harry could feel his eyes getting heavier but he offered to wash the dishes. Louis retired to his study after dinner and Harry went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. He had enjoyed doing this back home; he would let his mind wander while he mechanically scrubbed and cleaned and he had found it soothing. He focused entirely on the utensils now because he had learned that his mind inevitably wandered to things that he had pushed to a corner and amplified it in the silence.

He went up to his room and he undressed and cleaned up and when he lay down on the bed he found himself wide awake due to the nervousness and excitement simmering in his belly. It as nerve wracking because he really had no idea about what to expect tomorrow and he conjured up a million things that could go wrong. He suddenly felt drenched in a cold sort of loneliness; he had no one to talk to and he was all alone. He couldn’t talk to Louis about his worries because he was a stranger and though he was kind and generous, Harry knew that he wouldn’t appreciate being burdened with Harry’s problems.

He tried to empty his mind and concentrate on his breathing and it worked; he managed to drift off to sleep.

XX

By the time Louis made it down for breakfast, Harry had been awake for three hours and had exercised, bathed, folded and ironed his clothes, made breakfast and nearly worn a hole on the floor with his pacing.

Louis praised his Harry’s cooking profusely and Harry smiled faintly at him.

“It’s just porridge.”

“Well it is an excellent porridge. It’s a bit different from the way I make it. I like it.”

Harry felt pleased. “It’s because of a secret ingredient.”

“Do reveal the secret ingredient, Harry.”

“I’ve sworn an oath to not reveal the secret.”

“Oooh. A solemn oath and a secret. I will solve the mystery, Harry. Just wait and watch,” Louis said, his eyes dancing with mischief.  
Harry raised an arrogant brow. “Let’s see you solve the mystery then.”

Louis sat up in his chair and straightened his shoulders and furrowed his brows in thought though Harry could see him trying to suppress a grin. Louis hummed for a few seconds and then he perked up and looked at Harry with a smug smile.

“It stumped me for a bit but then it came to me in a flash. The secret ingredient is-,” Louis paused for effect and Harry noted with amusement that Louis had a flair for the dramatic. “Fairy dust!” Louis said and gave a short bow.

Harry snorted before he dissolved into laughter. It wasn’t all that funny, but after being so strung up it felt really good to laugh and Louis was laughing along with him and it was an infectious sound, very bright and delightful.

“Yes, Louis, I went fairy hunting and caught a bunch of them and then shook them over the saucepan.”

“I told you I’ll find out the secret ingredient,” Louis said and puffed out his chest and Harry just laughed again.

As Harry followed Louis out of the dining room, he noticed the bright purple, misshapen woolen socks that he was wearing and when Harry asked Louis about them, Louis proudly told him that they were made by his younger sister and Harry was ridiculously endeared.

XX

Three weeks later Harry had settled into the job and he was no longer terrified of the sheer number of people who rushed into the apothecary demanding cold tonics and chest congestion potions and allergy solutions. Being a werewolf, he had never really suffered from colds during winter and certainly not colds that caused coughs that seemed to emanate from the depth of one’s soul.

He had also struck up a friendship with the two potion brewers who worked there and during lunch hours, he sympathised with their complaints about having to brew cold tonics by the litre. Which, one of the brewers, Perrie, bitterly said would change to having to brew dehydration tonics and sun burn salves in the summer.

Harry also got on quite well with Liam though he was usually bemused and confused by his interactions with Liam and he knew that Liam felt the same about him. Liam was incredibly sweet and when Harry had timidly asked him if he could read the potion books that Liam had, he had agreed at once. Though, when he had tried to hug him, Liam had tried to pat his shoulder and the awkward fumbling that followed made them stick to handshakes.

It was a Thursday afternoon and the shop was empty. Harry was reading a book on potions that Liam had loaned him and trying not to fall asleep. As interesting as potion making was, the theory was dull and uninteresting and the author was long winded and insipid. Still, Harry persisted because once he brushed up on his basics; he could finally start with the more complex and interesting theories.

He counted out the money and then helped Liam close up the shop. Liam used one of Louis’ wards for the shop and when he activated it, the familiar tingle of Louis’ magic made Harry smile.

When he got back, he washed up and then went down to the kitchen to cook. He had laid out all the ingredients when he realized the absurd quantity of meat and vegetables that he had taken out. His heart twisted with the familiar jumbled feelings of betrayal, anger, humiliation and longing that he felt whenever he thought of his pack. He had unthinkingly taken out the amount of food needed to feed a pack and not two men.

He braced his hands against the counter and stared down at the food, sick to his stomach and near tears. He took deep breaths to centre himself but there was no scent of his pack only his scent and Louis’ along with the faint scent of strangers. He whimpered and then slapped a hand on his mouth, shame heating up his skin. He couldn’t stop the tears and then he was crying, sobs echoing in the kitchen that was too quiet and not loud and raucous like the pack’s kitchen with the off-key singing and the clatter of pots and pans and the shuffle of feet.

He let himself cry for a while, heart empty and aching. He eventually got up and cooked as fast as he could - he was sure the dinner was undercooked as hell and went to his room. He claimed that he was ill when Louis knocked at his door and spent a long time staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

XX

To make things worse, one of the wolves from the local pack, a man called Niall, dropped in at the apothecary the next day and told him to drop by to meet the alpha before the full moon. He spoke in a friendly way but Harry realised the underlying message. _‘Come meet the alpha soon or else._ And also, _‘We know where you work.'_  


When Harry had first left his pack’s territory and had started travelling, he had entered another pack’s territory. A few wolves had accosted him and had surrounded him, their eyes bright with the thrill of having cornered prey.

“What are you doing here?” One of them had asked him and Harry had shivered because the man’s voice was gleeful and no one was joking here.

“I’m travelling,” Harry had said, voice cracking. He was unarmed and bogged down by his heavy rucksack and the valise he carried. He suddenly had an irrational longing for warm milk and cuddles from his mother.

“Do you expect me to believe that? Your bastard alpha sent you on a little spying mission?”

“N-no, I’m just passing through, I’ll leave your territory immediately, I swear,” Harry pleaded, bile rising in his throat. He had forgotten that most packs surrounding his territory hated his pack in his hurry to leave.

The man had laughed and Harry had almost howled for a pack that no longer wanted him, he was that terrified and desperate when an old lady with a stout stick had rushed out from one of the stores.

“Get lost, you bastards. Run away before I break your bones,” she had yelled and had caught one of the men on the shoulder and another one on his leg.  
The wolves shoved him aside and Harry stumbled and fell on the ground and the lady had thwacked the stick near his head.

“Get lost, you cur. Didn’t you hear me?”

Harry hadn’t looked back and had kept moving and hiding in the shadows until he was far away and in a territory where the wolves didn’t know his pack. Selling his books for a knife was the hardest thing he had ever done but after that selling anything that wasn’t of use had become easier because what mattered was his survival. He started taking routes that were sparsely populated by werewolves and spent full moons tucked away in small corners in huge forests, fearful that someone would find him.

So, no, he didn’t want to meet the pack’s alpha, but he had no choice. He wasn’t sure how to deal with an alpha. In his pack - his old pack, he stubbornly reminded himself – the alpha had usually dealt with pack politics. He had no experience in dealing with wolves from other packs let alone their alphas and he felt lost and clueless.  
He was moodily poking at his dinner and mulling over the issue when Louis poked his shoulder.

“I’ve been calling you for ages, Harry,” Louis huffed.

“I’m sorry. I was just thinking about something.”

“What is it? You seem pretty worried,” Louis said frowning a little.

Harry felt a spike of annoyance. He didn’t want Louis’ sympathy or advice and he certainly didn’t want to tell Louis about his problems.

“It’s nothing important,” Harry said through clenched teeth.

Louis didn’t say anything and Harry felt irritated. Harry clenched his fingers around the knife and fork and looked at his plate. The food looked bland and unappetizing and he decided to just leave it and go to bed.

Louis spoke up then, his voice hesitant. “I could help you if you-”

The simmering ball of anger in Harry’s chest exploded and he got up, the chair screeching back with the force of his moment.

“What’re you going to do, Louis? Wave around your staff and make it all go away. Do you think I’m a child?” Harry spat out.

There was a moment of silence and Harry felt his anger recede just as quickly as it had crested. His stomach dropped and his mouth went dry when he saw Louis’ eyes which were as cold and hard as ice chips. Harry couldn’t believe he had yelled at the man who had been so kind and generous to him.

“You should leave,” Louis said and his voice was controlled but it had a steely edge to it.

Harry froze and a tidal wave of disappointment crashed on him making him feel ill. He exhaled a shaky breath and tried to keep his voice steady when he spoke.

“Please give me some time to pack. I’ll leave tomorrow morning,” Harry said and winced at the waver in his voice. He wondered if Liam would take him in for some time until he could find a place to live. He had money though he was sure it would disappear quickly due to the outrageous rent. He was broken out of his musings by Louis making a shocked sound.

“What? No! Harry, I meant leave the room and not leave the house. God, I’m not kicking you out!”

Harry stared at him, mouth open and a small flicker of hope in his heart which he squashed ruthlessly. “I had no right to yell at you at your house. I’ll understand if you want me to leave.”

“No, Harry. I don’t want you to leave,” Louis said and stepped forward towards Harry. “But don’t insult me or yell at me again,” Louis continued, his voice hard.

“I’m sorry. I really am,” Harry said in a quiet voice. He felt bogged down and exhausted, his limbs aching and his heart heavy as lead.  
Louis looked at him for a moment and then reached forward and hesitantly placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into Louis’ touch.

“I’m beginning to consider you as a friend,” Louis said, in such a soft voice that Harry opened his eyes to look at him. Louis was looking at him with steady, earnest blue eyes and  
Harry felt a little bit of his loneliness abate.

“So, if something is troubling you, I would like to help you and only if you want me too.”

“I’m tired,” Harry said, voice cracking a little.

“I’ll get you a cup of tea and then we can sit in the veranda. There’s a lovely breeze today,” Louis said and squeezed Harry’s shoulder. “And if you want, you can talk to me.”

Harry nodded and picked up the plates and followed Louis to the kitchen. They sat on the swing Louis had put up in the veranda and drank their tea. The rhythmic creak of the swing and the warmth of the tea were soothing and Louis didn’t say anything when Harry kept quiet and instead sat in silence with him.

XX

Harry eventually told Louis about having to meet the alpha and about him not knowing the etiquette that had to be followed. Louis introduced him to his werewolf friend who turned out to be Niall.

Harry was wary of Niall at first but Niall put him at ease. Niall was funny and intelligent and went over the etiquettes quickly and then spent the rest of the time talking to him. Harry had a really great time but when Niall invited him to join an excursion that all the local werewolves were going in, he came up with an excuse and Niall accepted it and asked him come next time.

The alpha lived in a mansion in the outskirts of the town near the forest. It was quite similar to where he grew up only the house was smaller. Harry wrinkled his nose at the overwhelming smell of another pack and then walked in through the gate. There were a bunch of bundled up children running about and Harry stopped for a minute and watched them and laughed at their antics.

A lady met him at the door and smiled at him and then invited him inside the house. As she conducted him through the expansive corridors, he noticed the expensive furniture and the faint smell of incense in the air. She finally stopped in front of a door and told him to go in and then left.

Harry took a deep breath and then knocked on the door, and his heart leapt to his throat when he heard the alpha say, “Come in”, his heart leaped to his throat.  
Harry turned the handle with a sweaty hand and then walked in through the door. Alpha Catherine Brown was a small woman in her late sixties with snow white hair and unfathomable gray eyes. She was sitting in her chair in a stately manner and the power that radiated from her was palpable. Harry inclined his head respectfully and stood waiting.

Alpha Brown studied him for a minute and Harry felt himself blush under the scrutiny. He resisted the urge to fidget with his fingers or his tie. Finally, Alpha Brown smiled at him and asked him to take a seat. Harry walked slowly to the chair so as not to trip, slip and generally embarrass himself and then sat down gingerly.

“Where are you from, Mr. Styles?”

“I’m from a small village in the eastern parts, Alpha,” Harry said, his tongue feeling heavy and clumsy and his heart beats as loud a drum.  
“What is your business here?”

“I’ve here for a job,” Harry said, praying that she wouldn’t pry and ask him why he had come so far north looking for a job.

She looked at him and then raised a brow. Harry hadn’t known that a raised brow could be so frightening.

"Is there any particular reason you’ve come here?”

“I was looking for jobs but there weren’t many that were available. I met Mage Louis Tomlinson by chance and he told me of an opportunity that was available here so I came here to try my luck.”

“I see. How long do you plan to stay here?”

Harry had absolutely no idea because he hadn’t thought that far ahead and he took a moment to think of a suitable answer. “That depends on whether I get a better job somewhere else. Until then I’ll be staying here.”

Alpha Brown nodded and Harry felt slightly uncomfortable because she hadn’t given anything away during their conversation. Her heart beat and voice were steady and she sat as still as a statue. She was silent for a moment longer and then she spoke.

“There’s a portion of the forest near the river that is open to non pack werewolves. You can shift there during the full moon. Trespassing is strictly prohibited and so challenging any wolf,” she said impassively but with enough of an edge in her voice for Harry to understand that she would maul him if he tried anything.

Harry nodded, hoping that she would let him leave after going through the rules.

“And you cannot mark any territory here. It will be taken as a challenge and dealt with as such. Any questions?”

“No, Alpha.”

“Good. Welcome to Iphigenia, Mr. Styles.”

“Thank you, madam,” Harry said and got up and walked a few steps backward and inclined his head again.

Alpha Brown got up and came up to him and before he could react, she swiped her fingertips above the collar of his shirt. Harry almost snapped and snarled at her but he stopped at the last moment and clenched his teeth and suppressed a growl. It was a show of power, he reminded himself, and it was just an alpha asserting their authority.

“Good evening, Mr. Styles.”

“Good evening,” he said as evenly as he could and then walked out of the door.

When he got home, he made it a point to scrub his neck thoroughly to get her scent off of him.

XX

On the night of the full moon, Harry made his way to the land that was reserved for non pack wolves. It was cool and clear night and Harry could already feel the tug of the moon though it was not completely visible yet.

The portion of land that was allotted to them was quite big and Harry was glad that he could run around a bit instead of hiding this time. There were many scents in and around the area, but Harry ignored it. He was trying to find a place to stow away his clothes when he heard a cheery, “Hello!”

Harry turned and looked at the man who was walking up to him. He was of medium height and had blond hair and a beaming smile.

“Hello,” Harry said watching the man amble over to him.

“I’m Gerald Munro. I work at the post office. Are you new here?”

“Er, yes. I’m Harry and I work at Payne’s Apothecary.”

“Oh. I like Payne’s. Doesn’t smell like horse piss like Becker’s does. Old Becker says it gives his apothecary and ‘atmosphere’ but we all know he’s too lazy to clean it up.”

“I haven’t been to shop before. So I don’t really know,” Harry said, a bit overwhelmed by the speed at which the man was talking.

“Anyway, I’ve got to go, moon is becoming visible. Nice to meet you, Styles. Meet you later,” Munro said and walked away after giving Harry a jaunty wave.

Harry waved back at him and then walked around trying to find a suitable place to keep his clothes in. He eventually found a small space between the roots of a tree and then he sat down near the tree and turned his head up to the sky. His mind started feeling fuzzy, and he undressed and stowed away his clothes. The fuzziness in his mind was increasing and Harry could feel his thoughts get muddled and slow down to static and he felt his skin shift and his muscles ripple. There was a sudden burst of smells and sounds and his vision sharpened and then everything faded out.

Harry shifted back sometime after dawn and he flopped down on the ground, uncaring of the cold, hard ground beneath his back. He felt exhausted and he knew that he was going to be very sore the next day but he felt elated and light hearted than he had in a long time. He had run wildly and had chased a rabbit for sometime before he had let it go and he had also groomed himself thoroughly. All in all he felt really chuffed.

Harry took his time walking back to the house, enjoying the crisp morning air and the stillness that surrounded the normally bustling town. He went inside the house and took off his boots and coat. He stretched and winced as the soreness in his muscles bloomed to a sharp pain for a minute. He went further into the house and startled when he saw Louis coming out of the kitchen.

“There you are! I thought you had gotten lost,” Louis said, looking unfairly cheerful and energetic at such an early hour.

“I took the long way back. I wanted to enjoy the scenery,” Harry said.

“I’ve made a pot of tea, thought you might want some after spending so much time outside,” Louis said.

It was such a small thing; Louis had only made him a pot of tea, but Harry still felt shocked by his thoughtfulness. He hadn’t been at the receiving end of any kind gestures in a long time and Harry felt warm and also a bit bashful. Before he could think it through, he had pulled Louis into a hug. Louis yelped when he was jostled but he immediately hugged back, his hands tight around Harry and his thumb digging into his back.

Harry’s senses reeled with the warmth radiating from Louis and his scent. He tightened his grip on Louis, and inhaled his scent again to memorise all the dimensions of his scent: a whiff of ozone from his magic, the sweet scent of rose water that he had dabbed on his neck and the muskier undertone of his body. He reluctantly let go and stepped back again unsure of what to say. Louis’ cheeks were pink and he tugged at his waistcoat before clearing his throat.

“That was, uh, nice. I mean it was very nice,” Louis said and he looked too adorable for words.

“Yes. It was,” Harry said. His skin prickled with heat and he tried to bite back a huge grin that was tugging at his mouth.

“Alright. I need to go now. Have a good day,” Louis said and then scurried away.

Harry gave in and smiled so big that his cheeks hurt a little; he was sure he must’ve looked a bit demented. He drank his tea and then went to his room, washed up and lay down on the bed for a much needed nap. He fell asleep with the memory of Louis’ scent lingering in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Louis says that Iphigenia's ring of fire caused thunderclouds to form is inspired from Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha's battle. Yeah, I'm a nerd like that.
> 
> Thoughts and comments are appreciated!
> 
> My [tumblr](http://larryeyed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
